Jodoh itu Mirip
by Dianzu
Summary: Pepatah mengatakan jodoh itu mirip. Dan Johnny mempercayainya. [ficlet; johnhan / nct, seventeen]


**JODOH ITU MIRIP**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Johnny Seo, Yoon Jeonghan]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **NCT (c) SM Entertainment**

 **Seventeen (c) Pledis Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, CRACKPAIR!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

 **MATA** indah itu melemahkan.

Mungkin dua bola mata itu sudah ditanamkan pelet atau sihir lainnya. Karena pandangan lelaki itu hanya pada penglihatan yang indah. Begitu tenang dan tentram ketika memandang dari jauh.

Johnny Seo hanya menatap diam. Dari jarak jauh; ia bersinar bagai mentari dengan cahaya. Menyilaukan ketika sedikit melengkung saat tertawa. Cantik sekali, sedap dipandang. Lantas lelaki berdarah Chicago berbunga-bunga.

Dia Yoon Jeonghan. Salah satu member boygrup Seventeen. Awal mengenal pun itu akibat kesalahpahaman. Sang sahabat—Sehun salah mengajak berbicara. Memalukan memang, tapi Johnny suka. Maknae EXO itu mengatakan karena penampilan mereka sangat mirip.

Dan menurut pepatah, _jodoh itu mirip._

Ya, Johnny sendiri tak tahu siapa yang bilang begitu. Yang pasti, untuk mereka yang mengatakan pepatah tersebut, terima kasih banyak.

Sekali lagi. Ia kembali menatap. Mirip sekali memang dandanan mereka. Seperti _pinang dibelah dua._ Duplikat, atau mungkin fotokopi.

Jeonghan bagaikan bunga mentari. Bersinar dan berseri kapan saja. Wajah cantik bak malaikat tak luput dari mata Johnny. Ah, seharusnya yang salah mengajak bicara tadi dirinya saja.

Sehun, Johnny ingin bertukar tubuh denganmu.

" _Hyung,_ kau sedang apa?" lantas Jaehyun bertanya. Menepuk pundak lelaki Seo dengan sedikit keras.

Johnny terkejut. Seperti tertangkap basah mencuri ayam dari kandang. "T-tidak apa."

Suara ramai semakin menggema. Baik boygrup maupun girlgrup lain tengah bersiap-siap untuk _game_ selanjutnya. Member NCT berjalan kearah sana. Membuat Johnny semakin menjauh dari Jeonghan.

Johnny menengok kebelakang. Mendapati pemandangan tak sedap. Jeonghan tengah tertawa girang bersama Seungcheol—leader Seventeen. Demi udon, hati Johnny retak menatapnya.

Ia kembali menatap wajah cantik Jeonghan. Benar-benar mirip; dengan masa depan Johnny Seo—pikir lelaki Chicago itu. Intinya, model gaya rambut mereka sangatlah mirip.

Mereka terpisah jauh. Berada dalam suatu sudut yang tak lagi beradu. Membentang luas bak samudera dan lautan. _Alay_ memang, tapi begitulah menurut Johnny.

Ia _galau_ , sang pujaan hati tak bersamanya. Menyebalkan.

" _Hyung_ , tolong ambilkan air minum ku disana." ucap Mark.

Johnny menatap lemas, "Ambil saja sendiri."

"Aku sedang malas. _Hyung_ , ayolah. Kau kan sedang berdiri."

Mark tetap merengek bak bayi besar. Johnny mau tak mau harus berjalan. Lumayan jauh, namun apalah daya.

Botol minum menyebalkan. Begitulah pikir Johnny. Enggan berjalan, ia lelah dengan fakta bahwa Jeonghan lebih akrab dengan lelaki lain.

Tangan terulur untuk mengambil minum, ia mendengus kesal. Namun tiba-tiba berubah. Sebuah benda lembut juga menghadang tangannya. Putih mulus, pasti yang punya bidadari.

Johnny menatap. Mata yang sedari tadi menghipnotisnya. Indah dan cantik. Menyilaukan serta membuat ketagihan.

Pantas saja lembut, yang punya memang bidadari.

"Ah, maaf. Aku kira ini botol minum ku."

Begitu santun ucapannya. Benar-benar duplikat seorang malaikat. Johhny gagap, gemetar sendiri. Sedangkan Jeonghan semakin melebarkan senyum, "Oh, kau Johnny Seo bukan? Member NCT?"

Ingin Johnny meraung menangis bahagia. Sang bidadari mengenal dirinya. "Y-ya." dengan kaku, Johnny menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal.

"Tadi Sehun _sunbaenim_ salah mengajak bicara. Katanya kita terlihat mirip." lanjut Jeonghan.

Hah, terkadang Sehun dan Mark memang pembawa keberuntungan. Johnny hanya tertawa ringan. Mereka berbincang. Seketika akrab, tertawa dan berbagi kisah berdua. Dari kejauhan terlihat seperti kembar. Mirip sekali.

Siapa sangka, karena kemiripan mereka bisa menjadi akrab. Entah hanya kebetulan atau apa, yang pasti Johnny berharap Jeonghan adalah jodohnya.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n:**

 **Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk _ererigado_ yang request pair JohnHan.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
